little blossoms and love
by MissAbbeyKiss
Summary: Not the biggest X/Zero fan but felt like writing this. X was simply enjoying the presence of nature when Zero comes to find him. What starts as a sweet hang out becomes a confession. Fluff.


(A/N: So first story on here, don't judge please.I'm not the biggest X/Zero fan but I just felt like writing this, please comment. ^-^)

X was lying on his back on the branch of an odd tree. It was like a cross between a willow and an oak tree. The leaves were bright and had three points on them(like the leaf on the Canadian flag)and hung on vines that went down to the grass carpeted ground. The grass was just as bright as the leaves, a vivid green carpet of perfectly cut grass. A few white blossoms stuck to the trunk of the tree, X had gently pulled one free to admire how simply beautiful it was. X loved nature, despite being an android himself. The leaves shifted catching X's attention. He looked down to see Zero smiling up at him. X watched the curtain of leaves close as Zero let go of them. Zero climbed up the tree, to the branch where X was.

X was still staring at the bright leaves, intrigued by their individuality even though they were all the same. 'How can that be possible?' X asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Zero lay on top of him. "Hey." X smiled, turning his head to face Zero. "Hey." Zero said returning X's smile. The two lay in their armor, only without their helmets, which were lying on the grass at the foot of the tree. "Why did you come out here?" X asked, wrapping Zero's long blond hair around his fingers. "I didn't want you to be on your own. "Zero mumbled against X's armored chest.

Continuing to run his finger's through Zero's hair, X sat up."Hey, I was almost asleep." Zero complained."Exactly,no-"X got no further as Zero pushed him back down."Well if you're not gonna let me sleep I think we should do something."Zero pressed his lips against the unexpecting male. He let his legs dangle off the tree branch,indepenently lying on X. Recovering from the small shock X wrapped his arms around Zero's waist,to help support him. Zero began to massage X's head,twirling X's short hair into tiny curls Zero earned a few small sighs from the smaller male.

Zero pulled their lips apart and stared into X's stunning emerald eye's as he caressed his cheek."Zero,what are you thinking?"X asked cautiously,blushing at what his boyfriend could be thinking about."Just...you."

Hearing that X blushed madly."Umm...why?"he asked nervously."Because your a gorgeous guy,and your my gorgeous guy. Why wouldn't I think about my boyfriend when they're you."

X continued to blush,not knowing how to react. He felt Zero kiss his cheek before cuddling into him. X kept an arm wrapped around his lover as he let his other arm hang off the edge of the branch. His arm brushed a few white blossoms that grew along the branch,X pulled a few started to place the small flowers in Zero's hair with a bright,mischievous smile.

Zero wriggled a bit,but the flowers didn't move or fall off,instead they clung to the blonde's hair like polystyrene balls,the blasted things cling to everything.X continued to smile at this thought,it reminded him of when he had some cushions filled with polystyrene balls,he'd gotten into a pillow fight with Zero and the static in the small sphere's had caused them to cling to the two hunter's. Zero had a hell of a time getting them out of his hair.

After a few minutes X had decorated Zero's hair with the blossom's,just as well,he'd run out of flowers. Zero reached out and grasped X's hand that had resumed it's position,hanging off the branch. The two looked at each other and blonde reached up and kissed X sweetly,pulling apart after a few moments to press their noses together.

Sitting up Zero saw just how decorative his hair had become."Hey,what do you think I am,a girl?"Zero exclaimed,pulling the flowers from his hair."Aww,I worked hard on that!"X said prending to sound hurt."If you worked hard on this you wanna be ashamed of yourself."Zero said batting his hair trying to get the little white petals out."I did,and i'm not ashamed."X said sticking his tongue out."Okay I see how it is."

Zero started tickling X making him scream."Zero stop,you'll make us fall."X tried to say as he laughed. Zero stopped after a few minutes so as not to let anyone find them. He pulled X close to him and kissed him again,more passionately. Worn out from being tickled X tried to fight the kiss.'Damn it!How does he do this to me?!'X thought,he couldn't help but return the kiss. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other,pulling each other as close as they could.

Zero ripped their lip's apart to let X breathe."Well thanks."X said. The blonde just smiled and watched X get his breath back."...Whatcha thinkin' about now?"X asked seeing Zero was staring at him again."Wondering if I should tell you something."Zero said blinking a few times."Huh?"X asked completely innocent,his eyes wide with curiosity."Hmm,your cute."Zero smiled,pressing their foreheads together."Thats it?I thought you meant something serious."X said slightly confused."No thats not what I meant."

Zero leaned close,gently breathing on X's ear."I love you."he whispered.X's eyes froze open,he clung to Zero like a child."Really?"he asked hopefully."Yeah,I know we've been dating a while now,and i've thought about telling you but I was never sure if I should."Zero admitted,letting X cling to him.

"I.I love you too."X whispered,almost crying.X had had some great,amazing,wonderful moments in his life but none were as perfect as this. This was like a dream come true,the best birthday,christmas and new years in one,but still somehow better. The thoughts in X's mind seemed to speed up but everything around the two was still calm and still and silent.

For Zero it was like everything was coming together. He'd always liked X,but he never thought things would end up like this. It made him realize how wonderful life really was,the unexpected could be so cruel yet fate had given him all he ever wanted:to love some one who loved him back.

"I'm still mad at you for putting those flowers in my hair."Zero said making X smile.A small gust of wind crept between the vines of leaves,showing bright streams of light and blowing little white blossoms and petals all around the two lovers."As if this couldn't be more romantic."X said letting go of the saphirre eyed reploid.

Smirking, Zero grabbed X and held him over the edge of the branch."Hey Zero, what are you doing?"X asked a little bit scared."Unless you agree to get all of these stupid petals out of my hair then I'll let you fall."Zero threatened."You don't have to threaten me,I'll gladly help you sweetheart."X smiled.

"Good,and don't call me that!"Zero yelled pulling X back up."Can't we just have a romantic moment?"X asked shaking his head. As soon as the blue armored hunter said that blossoms and petals began to fly all over once again."Okay, but only because you asked."Zero sighed.

The two climbed down the tree and sat on the green grass. It was surprisingly comfortable,as the two sat down petals began to fall onto the ground resting in a circle around them.

X leaned into Zero as he watched the flowers land on the ground silently. The crimson hunter sat against the trunk of the tree holding his beloved,he knew this was how he wanted his life to be.X shuffled and snuggled into him quietly. Zero reached out and picked one of the blossoms up, his sapphire eyes inspecting it.X looked to see Zero intently staring at a little blossom in his hand. Having an idea,the blonde tucked the flower behind X's ear.X scrunched his small nose up and pulled the flower from his hair,destroying it.

"Poor flower."Zero said seeing the crumpled petals in X's hand."It's just a flower Zero."X said,not really caring."Yeah but if you remember, blossoms had an important part in our first kiss."Zero said tapping X's nose.

Flashback

X was sitting at the foot of the very same tree exactly one year before. The rain was starting, forcing the small petals down. X saw the flowers fall to the ground,a soggy mess. He heard some one behind him,quickly turning around X saw Zero standing there. The two had just started to date but hadn't had a chance to kiss yet. X stood up,a small smile on his face. The blonde walked over to the emerald eyed hunter. They stood staring into each others eyes,a few raindrops and petals falling around them. They started leaning towards each other,lips about to touch. A white dot fell onto X's nose,surprising him. A small blossom petal had positioned itself on his nose. Zero laughed and wiped it off the brunette's face,leaning over to kiss him before anything else got in the way.

End of flashback

"I didn't know it meant that much to you."X said."Well it was our first kiss."Zero picked up a tiny petal and placed it on X's nose.

"Come on,we gotta get these things outta my hair."Zero said standing up. He reached down and picked X up in his arms. They kissed and smiled at each other before Zero let X stand up,they went and picked their helmets up before Zero asked"Are we gonna walk,or do you want me to carry you?"

"I don't wanna go,I wanna stay."X moaned."We have to go."Zero said picking X up."Says who?"

"Says me,now come on."Zero said walking 'out' of the tree.A raindrop immediately hit X's nose causing the two to laugh."I love you X."Zero said their noses touching."I love you too,Zero."X smiled.

And with that Zero began walking home.


End file.
